Perdendo o Controle
by Squaawks
Summary: Tudo o que Quinn sabe sobre o amor é que ele não pode acontecer. Até que ponto você consegue sofrer para ter aquilo que deseja? Faberry
1. Capítulo 1 - O Acidente

**_"_** ** _E ela não quer sair hoje á noite_**

 ** _Está muito frio lá fora_**

 ** _Para os anjos voarem"_**

 ** _Ed Sheeran - The A Team._**

Capítulo 1 – O Acidente.

"Você ainda não está pronta?". Russell falou sorrindo. Enquanto Judy terminava de se maquiar.

"Quase lá". Ela respondeu sorrindo.

O homem de meia idade saiu e foi até a sala. Ele olhou sorrindo para as filhas que dormiam em um colchão no chão. Enquanto Glória, a empregada vigiava o sono tranquilo das duas. Quinn Fabray tinha naquele momento sete anos e quatro meses, ela era muito parecida com a mãe, Judy, com seu cabelo loiro, e seus olhos verdes. Charlotte é um pouco mais velha, nesse momento ela tinha oito anos e um mês, ela era mais parecida com o pai, cabelo loiro, e olhos escuros. Elas não eram parecidas, na verdade por serem irmãs elas tinham suas semelhanças, mas eram completamente diferentes.

A campainha tocou e Russell foi abrir a porta. Leroy estava com uma criança no colo. Eles sorriram cúmplices.

"Como vai a nossa pequena Rachel?". Russell perguntou para amigo, que já estava entrando na casa enquanto Hiram entrava logo atrás.

"Ela está muito bem, chora um pouco mais que as outras crianças, e adora quando eu coloco musica, tirando isso, ela está ótima". Hiram falou sorrindo. Rachel tinha sete anos e um mês.

Leroy colocou Rachel onde ele achou espaço no colchão, entre as duas irmãs, e apenas o universo percebeu a ironia do momento.

"Me deixa adivinhar, Judy ainda está se arrumando?". Hiram perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, ainda está lá! Quer subir para ajuda-lá?". Russell perguntou sorrindo. Hiram concordou e subiu as escadas à procura da amiga.

Hiram e Judy eram amigos de infância, e nunca se separaram, na faculdade conheceram seus esposos, os quatro sempre saiam juntos, eles eram muito amigos. Viviam uns na casa dos outros, e sempre faziam festas, até tiveram filhos na mesma época para que pudessem brincar juntos.

Russell e Leroy estavam bebendo no balcão enquanto conversavam. Até que Russell sentiu alguém puxando sua camiseta. Era Quinn.

"O que foi princesa?". Ele perguntou pegando a garota no colo.

"Aonde vocês vão?". Ela perguntou enquanto abraçava o ursinho de pelúcia.

"Em um casamento, de um amigo do papai e do tio Leroy". Ele respondeu sorrindo para a filha.

"Eu não posso ir junto?". Quinn perguntou tímida.

"Não meu amor, só vai ter gente grande lá, e você precisa dormir". Russell falou e Quinn sorriu.

"Bom, eu tentei". Ela falou sorrindo e pulou do colo do pai voltando ao colchão.

"Vamos arrasar". Judy disse sorrindo enquanto descia com Hiram conversando muito animados.

"Vamos?". Russell perguntou e todos concordaram.

Os pais deram beijos carinhosos nas filhas e saíram. O que eles não sabiam é que alguns deles, nunca mais voltariam para aquela casa.

Quinn e Charlotte não estavam entendendo. Elas não entenderam, porque os Tios Hiram e Leroy estavam colocando suas coisas nas malas. E porque todos estavam tristes. Elas sabiam que toda a família estava ali, mas elas só conheciam algumas pessoas, e elas eram mais apegadas aos Tios postiços, Leroy e Hiram, ficaram o velório todo ao lado deles. Quinn e Charlotte ouviram quando um homem de terno falou algo sobre tutores, e os homens sorriam e choravam ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era confuso pra elas.

As malas estavam todas no carro, e as três garotas estavam sentadas no banco de trás. Quinn, Rachel e Charlotte, exatamente nessa ordem.

Quinn só lembra-se de não ter ficado com medo porque Rachel estava segurando sua mão o tempo todo, sem palavras, elas não eram necessárias, e mais pra frente elas iam entender que gestos valiam mais do que palavras.

Tio Hiram e Tio Leroy deram a noticia de que nunca mais veriam seus pais novamente, que agora eles estavam em seus corações, mas isso não impediu que as irmãs chorassem abraçadas. Muito novas pra entender todo aquele sofrimento. Aquela foi a ultima vez que elas se abraçaram, e foi a ultima vez que se trataram com carinho, a partir daquele dia, as irmãs Fabray, eram Quinn Fabray e Charlie Fabray, como se antes fossem apenas uma pessoa, e a partir desse dia, duas pessoas completamente opostas.

 **9 anos depois**

Quinn abriu os olhos, e seu corpo estava doendo. Sue não tinha pegado leve com nenhuma das garotas nos treinos das cheerios, e agora seu corpo doía.

Ela tomou banho colocou o uniforme de líder de torcida, e sorriu em frente ao espelho.

Desceu as escadas e como sempre, ela era a primeira a acordar. Foi até a cafeteira, e começou a fazer um café forte, só assim pra se recuperar dos treinos pesados que a carrasco da treinadora Sue dava todos os dias.

Quinn ouviu barulhos vindos da escada e pensou em Leroy, era sempre o segundo a acordar.

"Bom dia". O homem falou para a garota, Quinn deu um sorriso educado para ele.

Ela sentou-se à mesa, enquanto Leroy começava a preparar o café da manha. Colocando pães pra esquentar e fazer torradas, e colocando os copos e pratos na mesa. Outro barulho na escada. Hiram, pensou Quinn.

"Bom dia". O homem baixo falou e Quinn sorriu para ele, enquanto Leroy respondia e os dois davam um beijo rápido.

Quinn começou a comer, quando ouviu mais uma vez barulho na escada, e agora seu coração disparou, e suas mãos começaram a suar. Rachel...

"Bom dia!". A morena falou sorrindo, aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar, e aquele sorriso que fazia o coração de Quinn derreter. Mas a loira como das outras vezes apenas sorriu. E Rachel foi beijar os pais enquanto pegava comida. Rachel sentou de frente pra Quinn e a loira ficou feliz, ali, os poucos momentos que Quinn era feliz, era de manha, quando Rachel aparecia na porta da cozinha, com seu sorriso radiante, e as quintas feiras...mas ultimamente, quinta feira é o único dia bom da semana, os outros são torturantes, e a cada quinta feira, a tortura parecia maior!

Quinn ouviu passos da escada, e se levantou para ir para a escola, mas Leroy apenas colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Tem comida no seu prato, termina de comer, e ai você pode ir". Ele falou sorrindo para a garota que olhou para o prato, não ia dar tempo de evitar a visão que fazia com que seu dia fosse pior.

"Bom dia". Charlie falou da escada e todos sorriram para a garota, menos Quinn que ficou com os olhos grudados em seu prato.

Charlie fez um prato de comida, e sentou ao lado de Rachel.

Quinn não ia olhar, ela não ia olhar, ela não... Quinn olhou exatamente no segundo em que Charlie dava um beijo leve nos lábios de Rachel, bem ali, bem na sua frente. Quinn não achava que seu coração podia quebrar mais, ela estava errada.

A loira dos olhos cor de avelã terminou o café e saiu correndo, antes que o embrulho do seu estomago a fizesse vomitar tudo que tinha comido.

Pegou seu carro, e foi em direção a escola.

"Você acha que isso é uma boa ideia?". Jesse perguntou.

"Você acha que pode piorar?". Quinn perguntou.

"Nada é tão ruim que não possa ficar pior Quinn, pode acreditar em mim". Jesse falou sorrindo enquanto mexia com alguma garota gostosa que passava na rua. Quinn sorriu.

"Pode não ser uma boa ideia Jesse, mas eu vou entrar para o New Directions, você me ajuda?". Quinn perguntou sorrindo.

"Você ainda quer que eu te ajude? A entrar no clube dos perdedores?". Jesse falou tirando sarro.

"Jesse, por favor, pela nossa amizade". Quinn fez beicinho.

"Droga garota, você é só uma manipuladora barata! Eu canto com você". Jesse falou, no momento em que Quinn estacionou o carro em frente ao McKinley.

Os dois saíram conversando do carro, enquanto foram procurar o Mr. Schue, professor que cuida do New Directions.

"MR SCHUE". Quinn gritou ao ver o homem passando pelo corredor.

"O que a senhorita deseja?". Ele perguntou muito educado.

"Eu e meu amigo Jesse queremos entrar para o New Directions". Quinn falou sorrindo. Mr. Schue parecia não acreditar, ele sorriu de volta.

"Venha comigo, vou lhe falar tudo que você tem que fazer". Will falou enquanto começava a andar pelos corredores. Ele estava sorrindo. Se alguns garotos populares entrarem no New Directions, talvez a escola comece a tratar o clube Glee de forma diferente. Ele estava animado. E Quinn sorria, enquanto seguia o professor pelos corredores da escola.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Let's be Friends

**_"_** ** _Eu não ligo para o que você pensa, contanto que seja sobre mim"_**

 ** _\- Fall Out Boy – I Don't Care._**

Capitulo 2 _– Let's be Friends_

"Quinn, suas notas estão caindo". Sua professora de matemática falou preocupada.

"Eu percebi". Quinn respondeu simples. Alguns alunos que estava perto estavam ouvindo a conversa, Rachel estava lá.

"Você sempre foi um exemplo de aluna Quinn, agora parece que você não consegue se concentrar". A professora falou.

"Minhas notas, minha vida, pode deixar que disso eu cuido". Quinn falou seca e foi saindo quando a professora falou.

"Se na próxima prova você não melhorar, terei que chamar seus tutores, para ter uma conversa com eles".

Quinn fingiu que não ouviu, apenas saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás.

Todos do New Directions estavam animados para saber qual seria a tarefa dessa semana. Quando Mr. Schue entrou sorrindo.

"Boa tarde a todos". Ele falou e foi para o centro da sala. "Hoje, dois alunos me pediram pra entrar no Clube, e eles vieram fazer o teste".

Todos pareceram felizes e empolgados. Não era sempre que tinha algum aluno querendo entrar para o New Directions.

"Podem entrar". Mr. Schue falou, e quando Quinn e Jesse entraram na sala, todos pareceram agitados, e começaram a conversar baixinhos, coisas como: "Não é possível"; "Será que é alguma pegadinha?"; "A Quinn é tão linda";

Essa ultima foi Sugar quem falou, e todos olharam para ela, surpresos. A garota apenas deu de ombro e todos voltaram à atenção para o casal que estava no centro da sala.

Charlie fechou a cara, não é como se todo mundo não soubesse que ela e a irmã não se davam bem. Mas Rachel pareceu surpresa, e um pouco tensa. Apenas Kurt que estava perto da diva percebeu. Charlie estava sentada ao lado de Rachel, por instinto puxou a morena mais forte contra seu corpo.

"Eles vão fazer o teste". Mr. Schue falou sorrindo para todos e sentou na cadeira. "Fiquem a vontade". Ele completou.

"Espero que todos gostem". Quinn falou sorrindo. Todos pareciam admirados. Não era fácil ver Quinn sorrindo.

Jesse St. James colocou o cd com o instrumental no radio e sorriu, dando play.

Quinn foi chegando perto de Rachel e viu quando Charlie ficou vermelha de raiva, e Rachel começou a soar frio. Quinn parou bem de frente para as duas e começou a cantar. Ela estava olhando para Rachel, ela não estava disfarçando.

 **Hey, what's your name?**

 **I think I like you**

 **Come a little closer now**

 _(Ei, qual é seu nome?_

 _Acho que eu gostei de você_

 _Chegue um pouco mais perto agora)_

 **Wait, what'd you say?**

 **Is that your girlfriend?**

 _(Espere, o que você disse?_

 _Essa é a sua namorada?)_

Ela sorriu e apontou para Charlie, ainda olhando para Rachel.

 **Think I'll be turning that around**

 _(Acho que vou dar uma reviravolta)_

Quinn sorriu e foi para o centro da sala junto de Jesse e os dois cantaram juntos, olhando para a platéia, que parecia surpresa.

 **Don't you wanna**

 **Don't you wanna**

 **Don't you wanna know**

 **What it would feel like**

 _(Você não queria_

 _Você não queria_

 _Você não queria saber_

 _Como seria a sensação?)_

Os Quinn e Jesse sorriram um para o outro e a loira voltou seu olhar para Rachel, que cada vez ficava mais pálida, e muitos do Clube começaram a balançar nas cadeiras ao som da musica. Charlie estava com a mandíbula trancada de raiva. Rachel parecia muito surpresa.

 **Let's be friends so we can make out**

 **You're so hot, let me show you around**

 **I see what I want**

 **And I wanna play**

 **Everyone knows I'm gettin' my way**

 **Doesn't matter what you say**

 **I'm knocking you down, down, down**

 **I'm knocking you down, down, down**

 **I'm knocking you down**

 _(Vamos ser amigos para que possamos nos beijar_

 _Você é tão gata, deixe eu te mostrar as redondezas_

 _Eu vejo o que eu quero_

 _E eu quero jogar_

 _Todos sabem que eu faço do meu jeito_

 _Não importa o que você diz,_

 _Eu estou te derrubando, derrubando, derrubando_

 _Eu estou te derrubando, derrubando, derrubando_

 _Eu estou te derrubando)_

Dessa vez Quinn ficou no centro olhando para todos enquanto Jesse chegava mais perto dos alunos que estavam sentados e muito empolgados pela bela voz do rapaz.

 **Hey, let me flip through the pages**

 **Do something outrageous**

 **Potentially, maybe it could be more**

 **But don't get your hopes up**

 **First, let's just hook up**

 **Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for**

 _(Ei, me deixe virar as páginas_

 _Fazer algo mais ultrajante_

 _Potencialmente, talvez isso poderia ser mais_

 _Mas não fique esperançoso_

 _Primeiramente, vamos só ficar_

 _Talvez você seja o que eu estou procurando)_

Jesse sorriu e voltou ao centro com Quinn e os dois cantaram juntos outra vez. Olhando para o publico.

 **Let's be friends so we can make out**

 **You're so hot, let me show you around**

 **I see what I want**

 **And I wanna play**

 **Everyone knows I'm gettin' my way**

 **Doesn't matter what you say**

 **I'm knocking you down, down, down**

 **I'm knocking you down, down, down**

 **I'm knocking you down**

 _(Vamos ser amigos para que possamos descobrir_

 _Você é tão gata, deixe eu te mostrar o que tem aqui_

 _Eu vi o que eu quero_

 _E eu quero jogar_

 _Todos sabem que eu faço do meu jeito_

 _Não importa o que você vai diz_

 _Eu estou te derrubando, derrubando, derrubando_

 _Eu estou te derrubando, derrubando, derrubando_

 _Eu estou te derrubando)_

Eles terminaram e se abraçaram. Sorrindo cúmplices.

Todos bateram palmas animadas, menos Charlie.

"Ual, vocês estão dentro, alguém pensa diferente?" Kurt levantou sorrindo, ainda batendo palmas. Charlie levantou.

"Isso é algum tipo de armação pra derrubar o Clube Glee?". Ela foi andando em direção a Quinn.

"Não, nós só queremos entrar". A líder de torcida respondeu sorrindo.

"Você está mentindo". Charlie falou e pegou Quinn pelo uniforme. "Da o fora do meu clube". Quinn riu e Charlie jogou a garota contra o piano, quando Quinn se levantou e foi revidar Jesse entrou na frente puxando a garota de um lado, e Mr. Schue pegou Charlie pelo outro.

"SEU clube, Charlotte? Não me faça rir". Quinn gritou nos braços de Jesse para a irmã que estava nos braços do Mr. Schue.

"CHEGA". Mr. Schue gritou bravo e Charlie parou, Quinn parou também. "Eu decido quem entra no clube, quero que todos saiam, só você Rachel, você fica porque você é a líder do grupo, Jesse e Quinn, quero conversar com vocês". Ele falou e Rachel sorriu.

Charlie foi em direção a Rachel e a deu um beijo de cinema. Voltou a vontade de Quinn de bater na irmã, mas ela apenas ficou parada, não conseguindo desviar os olhos do beijo que acontecia bem a sua frente. Charlie saiu sem olhar para ninguém, e bateu a porta.

Mr. Schue convidou Quinn e Jesse a se sentarem, ele e Rachel ficaram de pé, eles olharam para os dois, Mr. Schue sorriu.

"Vocês têm uma bela voz, mas eu tenho que saber, vocês querem mesmo entrar nesse clube? Não tem nenhuma intenção por trás disso?". O homem perguntou sério.

Quinn olhou para os dois e sorriu para Rachel, a morena não devolveu o sorriso, ela parecia irritada.

"Claro que nós queremos entrar para o clube, e nossas únicas intenções são boas". Quinn respondeu sorrindo olhando para ele.

"Jesse?". Ele perguntou olhando para o garoto.

"Mesmo que a Quinn senhor, apenas boas intenções". Jesse sorriu e o professor pareceu aliviado.

"Então, Rachel representando os alunos, você está de acordo com a entrada deles para o clube?". O professor perguntou sorrindo.

Não, pensou Rachel, eles não deveriam estar ali! O que Quinn estava pretendendo com aquilo? Não bastava deixar e vida da diva uma confusão fora da escola, a loira tinha que bagunçar logo o Clube Glee, o clube mais importante que ela participava? Mas ela não podia ser injusta com os outros alunos, eles estavam animados em ter mais alguns populares no grupo, alem de Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck e Sam. Sem contar que com a voz desses dois, eles podiam vencer as nacionais.

"É o que todos querem". Rachel respondeu seca.

"Bem vindos ao New Direction". Mr. Schue falou sorrindo e piscou para os alunos saindo da sala.

Quinn e Jesse sorriram e fizeram um toque especial. Rachel ainda estava lá de pé, com a cara fechada.

"Posso falar com você Quinn?". Ela perguntou séria.

"Claro, até amanha Jesse". A loira abraçou o rapaz que olhou feio para Rachel, ele não gostava da garota, e não gostava do que ela fazia com Quinn.

"Até amanha". Ele respondeu e saiu da sala

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?". Rachel falou brava.

"Entrando para o clube Glee". Quinn respondeu ficando de pé e Rachel começou a ficar tensa, olhando para os lados.

"Cantando essa musica?". Rachel ainda estava brava.

"É divertida, eu gosto dessa musica". Quinn falou sorrindo. Era impressionante como ela gostava da companhia da morena, ficava mais fácil pra sorrir, pra respirar, seu coração batia mais forte, causava uma sensação gostosa na loira.

"Poderia ter cantado outra, existem milhares de musicas, poderia ter pegado qualquer uma, você viu como a Charlie ficou?". Rachel falou, e quando ela falou o nome da Charlie, Quinn parou de sorrir.

"Eu QUIS cantar essa musica, e eu NÃO me importo com a Charlotte". Quinn respondeu séria.

"Quinn, me desculpe eu –". Rachel começou a falar, mas Quinn interrompeu.

"Não Rachel, você está certa, ela é sua namorada e você tem que proteger os sentimentos dela, e não ligar para os meus". Quinn disse isso e saiu da sala. Não deu tempo da morena falar nada. Rachel ficou olhando para a porta e pensando.

Já fazia três meses, três meses e duas semanas para ser mais exata, e aquela era a primeira vez que Quinn falava de sentimentos. Rachel se sentiu mal, pior do que já estava se sentindo por esses meses, ela teve vontade de chorar. Porque ela não conseguia parar com aquilo? Porque ela esperava tão ansiosa pela quinta feira? E porque aquele era o melhor dia da semana pra ela? Ela não queria se sentir assim. Mas não tinha jeito, ela estava se sentindo daquele jeito.


End file.
